


The Adventures of Plato, Alonzo, and Etcetera

by hearth_goddess



Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: NOT tugger x etcetera, also alonzo and plato are chaotic, etcetera is babey, i don't make the rules i just enforce them, tugger is a big softie and loves the kittens and just wants to protect them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: A bit of backstory on one of our favorite kittens, an escape from the pound by Alonzo and Plato as told by the Rum Tum Tugger, and the reason as to why Etcetera is so enamored with the Rum Tum Tugger.
Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594492
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Adventures of Plato, Alonzo, and Etcetera

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift to @kittystickerz on Tumblr!

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks had four children. Their oldest two were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, their calico twins that they had adopted after Skimbleshanks had found them on the railroad tracks. Their youngest two happened to be their second pair of twins, Electra and Etcetera. The two queens could not be more different from each other, from their fur to their personalities. Electra was the more subdued of the two queens, and she also ended up becoming the most mature out of the group of kittens that year. Her fur was dark ginger and black color, and she had tortoiseshell markings. Etcetera, on the other hand, had always been a curious little kitten. From the day she was born, she had been the first of the kittens that spring to crawl around and open her eyes. Her fur was pale, with ginger and grey stripes. Despite their differences, the two queens were as close to one another as the psychic twins, Coricopat and Tantomile, were. The kittens of that spring were the closest, as there had been a small group of them. A kitten named Jemima, brought by a strange queen before Munkustrap had taken her in with the help of his brother, and the two toms, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, born to Jennyanydots and Asparagus. Munkustrap was extremely protective over his little daughter, but when he would go off to perform his duties as protector of the tribe, his younger brother, the Rum Tum Tugger, would watch the kittens, much to their delight. One morning, it so happened that Munkustrap and Alonzo had been called away by Demeter and Bombalurina to discuss a recent spotting of the Mystery Cat, Macavity, leaving the kittens behind to play with one another under the Rum Tum Tugger’s watchful eye.  
  
  
  
  
Alonzo and Plato’s Adventure  
  
  
  
  
“Tell us a story, Uncle Tugs!” Jemima asked hopefully, bouncing towards her uncle excitedly. Etcetera watched, eyes wide, as the Rum Tum Tugger chuckled, ruffling his niece’s fur fondly.  
  
“How about I tell you kits about the time Alonzo and Plato were caught by humans and taken to a pound?” he asked, and the kittens all moved closer to the tom excitedly. “It was two winters ago, if I remember correctly, when Alonzo and Plato went out hunting. Food was beginning to run out, and the snow was chasing away every last bird and mouse in the area. Straps had hunting rotations going every few hours, and Alonzo and Plato had just gone out into the city when snow started coming down, turning everything around them white. They couldn’t see two feet in front of their paws, so they stopped in an alley to wait out the blizzard. They fell asleep underneath a flower box, and the next thing they know, they’re being thrown into the back of a truck!” The kittens all jumped; their eyes wide as Tugger looked at each of them. “They were being taken to the pound! Alonzo and Plato couldn’t get out, and they had no way of letting Straps or any of us know what was going on!”  
  
“Were they hurt?” Etcetera asked, and Tugger gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
“Thankfully they weren’t. Just a bit confused as to what was going on.” He replied, and Etcetera bounced excitedly. “So, they arrive at the pound and they’re thrown into a room with a bunch of other cats, and even a few Pekes and Pollicles!” The kittens gasped in horror.  
  
Electra moved closer to Etcetera. “They were around Pollicles?”  
  
“Alonzo and Plato didn’t know what to do, but what they did know was that the pound also had a few reptiles for humans to buy. And reptiles just so happen to eat mice.” Tugger continued, making the kittens all look at one another in realization. “So, they devised a plan with the help of the other cats. As soon as the humans were out of the room, an Abyssinian queen managed to get her claw into the lock on her cage with Alonzo’s help, and they were able to get it unlocked.”  
  
“How’d he know what to do?” Pouncival asked, cocking his head.  
  
“Alonzo was able to get it unlocked because he’s been in quite a few sticky situations where he’s needed to unlock a few windows and doors.” Tugger said in amusement. “But those are other stories for another time. With the help of the other cats, Plato and Alonzo were able to escape, and they made their way to the room where the reptiles were kept. They managed to sneak in and each grab a bag full of mice from right underneath the humans’ noses!” The kittens all giggled, and Tugger simply laughed at their excitement. “The humans heard the noises, though, but Alonzo and Plato and the other cats got out of there just as they were running in to see what was going on! They got back to the Junkyard with the other cats, and with enough food to keep the tribe fed for the rest of the winter. And one of those cats is even with us today!”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Tugger looked around the yard, and he nodded towards Cassandra, who was chatting with Exotica and Jellylorum. “Cassandra. She ended up spending the night after they escaped, and while all the other cats either returned to their own humans or left to find a new home, she decided to stay with the tribe. Everybody welcomed her, since she was the one who helped get Alonzo and Plato out of the pound and back home.”  
  
“What exactly have you been telling the poor kittens, Tugger?” The kittens all turned to see Alonzo approaching them with Munkustrap behind him.  
  
“He told us about how you and Plato escaped the pound with Cassandra!” Jemima replied excitedly as she rushed to leap into her dad’s arms. Munkustrap smiled broadly, hugging his kitten close and nuzzling her head. “Did you really escape with lots of mice? And were the Pekes and Pollicles scary?” Tugger and Munkustrap laughed as Alonzo was suddenly bombarded with curious kittens, all asking questions and talking over one another as their laughter and voices filled the Junkyard.  
  
  
  
  
Etcetera’s Misadventure  
  
  
  
  
“Are you sure about this, Skimble dear?” Jennyanydots asked her mate as they approached their youngest daughters’ room in the den.  
  
Skimbleshanks smiled, taking the queen’s paw. “It’s their first time leaving the Junkyard. They won’t leave my sight, and Munkustrap has confirmed that there have been no more sightings of Macavity for the time being.” He nuzzled his mate’s cheek, and Jennyanydots smiled as they looked at their two daughters, who were curled together.  
  
“My dears, it’s time for you to get up!” Jennyanydots said gently, bending down and smoothing Etcetera’s fur. The pale ginger queen opened her eyes and frowned slightly.  
  
“It’s still early.” She pouted, yawning as Electra stretched.  
  
Skimbleshanks chuckled. “Did you kittens forget? You’re coming with me this morning.” It took a moment, but as soon as their father’s words set in, Electra and Etcetera shot up excitedly, stretching and grooming themselves as their parents laughed at them.  
  
“Come along and have some breakfast before you three leave.” Jennyanydots said, shaking her head fondly as the two queen kittens shot out of their room.  
  
Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were in the main area of the den when the four entered, the calico twins grinning broadly.  
  
“Morning, girls!” Mungojerrie said. Etcetera and Electra greeted their siblings with a happy nuzzle and a purr.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen kittens up this early.” Rumpleteazer giggled as she greeted her mother and father.  
  
“Not all kittens sleep the entire day, Teazer.” Jennyanydots said. “You and Jerrie are special exceptions.”  
  
“We’re going with Dad to the railway!” Etcetera said excitedly.  
  
Skimbleshanks looked at his excited daughter. “But you and Electra have to stay with me the entire time, Etcetera. No wandering off or exploring.” Both kittens nodded obediently.  
  
“Now eat up before you leave! I won’t have my kittens going off on adventures on empty stomachs!” Jennyanydots said.  
  
The Train Station  
  
Skimbleshanks led his daughters through the train station, greeting each familiar face by rubbing against their legs.  
  
“Skimble! Have you got some friends tagging along today?” one of the humans asked, kneeling down and scratching Etcetera behind the ears. She flinched for a moment before relaxing into the touch as Skimbleshanks watched proudly. “These two are lovely.” Another human rubbed Electra’s head, and the young queen purred happily.  
  
“Come along, girls. We’ve got a conductor to meet with.” Skimbleshanks prodded gently. The twins obediently followed their father, looking around excitedly.  
  
“Is it always like this?” Etcetera asked.  
  
Skimbleshanks chuckled at her excitement and leaned down, nuzzling her cheek fondly. “Yes. Especially in the mornings. Humans are coming from all over the city and even from outside the city.”  
  
“Really?” Electra gasped excitedly. “From outside of London?” Skimbleshanks led his daughters towards a small ledge, and they jumped onto it.  
  
“See that human in the red clothing?” the ginger cat asked, and the kittens nodded. “He comes from the countryside. He brings all sorts of food to sell almost every morning.”  
  
“Morning, Skimble!” A human said, approaching the cats. He was dressed smartly, in a suit, and Skimbleshanks straightened when he saw him.  
  
“The conductor.” Skimbleshanks explained, and Electra and Etcetera looked at the human shyly.  
  
“I’m guessing these are your kittens!” the conductor said. He gave the queens a broad smile. “Your dad is a lucky cat! He’s the best we’ve had in this station!” Electra rubbed against her father proudly, purring. The conductor reached down and took the key from around Skimbleshanks’ neck. “I’ll see you when we get back, Skimble!”  
  
  
  
  
The Junkyard  
  
  
  
  
The sky was beginning to grow pink by the time Skimbleshanks ran into the Junkyard, followed close behind be Electra.  
  
“Mama!” Electra cried, rushing across the yard into her mother’s arms and rubbing against her fur.  
  
“Electra! How was your day!” Jennyanydots asked with a smile, looking up to greet her mate. She stilled, however, when she saw that there was no pale kitten following, and that Electra was shaking in her arms. “Where’s Etcetera?”  
  
“We were separated. We got out of the railway and we couldn’t see her anywhere. We waited by the entrance, but she never came out.” Skimbleshanks said with a heavy sigh. “I’m just dropping Ellie off before going out to find her.”  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger stood from his spot between his brother and mate. “I’ll come with you, Skimble. If it gets cold I’ll be helpful.”  
  
“I’ll come to, Dad.” Mungojerrie said. “We’ll find her.” The ginger tom nodded, and the trio left, running out into the city as the sky turned pink.  
  
  
  
  
Etcetera  
  
  
  
  
She hadn’t meant for anything to happen. She had simply been following her father out of the train station when there was a sudden crowd of humans that separated her from Skimbleshanks and Electra.  
  
Electra looked around frantically, searching for her father and twin. “Dad! Ellie!”  
  
“Aw, what’s wrong, little one? Are you lost?” a human asked, bending down to Etcetera’s height. The human reached out to pick Etcetera up, but she dove between their legs, running towards the exit of the station. She emerged onto the sidewalk, looking around with wide eyes. With a gasp, she dodged the legs of humans, running for cover beneath an overturned box in an alleyway. It was only a few minutes before Etcetera heard light movement outside the box, making her poke her head out. She gasped, reeling back as she came face-to-face with a group of large Pollicles.  
  
“Well, what have we here?” the largest Pollicle at the front of the group growled, staring down at Etcetera. “A little kitten all by herself.” Etcetera shrunk back, shaking slightly. She looked around frantically, but her only exit was blocked by the Pollicles.  
  
“You cats aren’t allowed around here.” A mean-looking Pollicle with angry eyes said.  
  
Etcetera stifled a terrified whimper. “I’m sorry. I got lost. I just want to go home.” The Pollicles all growled, and Etcetera sniffed, holding back tears. Suddenly, a familiar scent hit her nose, and she straightened, letting out a loud yowl in hopes that whoever was closest would hear her.  
  
“Shut her up!” the large Pollicle exclaimed. “We could use a snack!” Etcetera backed up, continuing to yowl and chirp as loudly as she could.  
  
“Etcetera! Stay back!” a voice suddenly shouted, and Etcetera’s view of the Pollicles was suddenly blocked by a very large and very angry maine coon.  
  
“Tugger!” Etcetera whimpered as the tom stood in front of her protectively, his hackles raised as he hissed at the Pollicles.  
  
“Well, if it ain’t the Rum Tum Tugger himself.” The mean looking Pollicle said tauntingly. “Out for a stroll, pussycat?” Tugger crouched, his eyes narrowing.  
  
“You know the rules, Pollicle. Kittens are off-limits.” He said in an angry voice.  
  
The leader of the Pollicles growled. “She was trespassing.”  
  
“She was lost.” Tugger snapped, glancing back at Etcetera. “Now, if you Pollicles don’t mind, I’ll be taking her back home.” Tugger nudged Etcetera forward, and she pressed close to his side as they slipped past the dogs, who were all snarling and baring their teeth. “And do remember that trespassing or not, if you go after one of our kittens again, you’ll have an angry tribe coming after every single one of you.” Tugger led Etcetera out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, and he leaned over to nuzzle the top of her head.  
  
“Thank you.” The pale queen said softly, her voice shaking.  
  
“Are you okay?” Tugger asked, and Etcetera simply shook her head. “I know. A kit’s first encounter with a group of Pollicles can be terrifying.”  
  
“But Plato met Pollicles when he was my age and he wasn’t afraid!” Etcetera replied shakily, and Tugger huffed out a laugh as they walked down the street.  
  
“Plato also had Alonzo, Cassandra, and a bunch of other cats, and those Pollicles were locked in cages. You were all alone and outnumbered.” He said. “It’s okay to be scared, Cettie. My first time meeting Pollicles was absolutely terrifying.”  
  
Etcetera looked at Tugger in surprise. “Really?”  
  
“Really. I was about your age, I think, and I had snuck out to explore. This was the time when Macavity was getting more and more powerful, so Old Deuteronomy had become stricter about leaving the Junkyard, which made sense.” Tugger explained. “By the time it was dark, I was completely lost and had no idea how to get back home. I was cornered, just like you were, by a bunch of Pollicles, only no one reached me in time.” Tugger paused and sat, using a paw to pull back his mane slightly, revealing a thin scar that ran across his neck and down his shoulder. Etcetera gasped. “Straps was the one who found me. He and Old Deuteronomy had run out searching when I wasn’t back by dark. I thought they were going to kill me, but that was the most frightened I’ve ever seen Straps and Old D. Sure, I got a stern lecture the next day, but I deserved it, and I’ve been careful since.”  
  
“Is that why that Pollicle knew you?” Etcetera asked curiously, and Tugger nodded.  
  
“He’s the Pollicle who gave me the scar. That was also when Old Deuteronomy met with a few Pollicles and there was the rule made that the Pollicles couldn’t attack kittens, and we wouldn’t do anything to their pups.” The maine coon explained as they approached the edge of the Junkyard. “Your brother, dad, and I went separate ways, so I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re already back by now.” The two cats entered the Junkyard, shivering slightly as the magic of their home washed over them and they walked into the mainstage area.  
  
Electra was the first to see the two Jellicles, and she shot up from her mother’s side, racing across the yard. “CETTIE!” Etcetera rushed forward, and the sisters met in a tight hug, nuzzling each other happily. “Are you okay? Where were you?”  
  
“Easy, lass. Let her breath.” Skimbleshanks said gently, placing a paw on Electra’s back. The dark ginger queen kitten nodded, stepping back and allowing Skimbleshanks to pull her twin into his arms and hug her tightly. Etcetera melted into her dad’s embrace, purring happily as he smoothed her fur. Jennyanydots joined her mate in soothing their kitten as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer raced in from their den, having heard Electra’s shout. As Jennyanydots fussed, Etcetera glanced over Skimbleshanks’ shoulder and smiled shyly.  
  
“Thanks, Tugger.” She said softly, and the large tom gave her a wink.  
  
“Stay out of trouble, Cettie.” He replied, flicking his mane before striding towards his father’s den. Etcetera giggled before snuggling against Skimbleshanks, allowing for her family to fuss over her as the sun began to set, and the moon began to rise on a new night.


End file.
